Blind Date
by Les Folles Rieuses
Summary: Lucas ne fera plus jamais confiance à ses amies. En tout cas, pas pour sa vie amoureuse. Il est à un rendez-vous avec un mec qui a probablement gagné le premier prix des trous du cul et... Il ne sait pas du tout comment s'en aller. Qui lui viendra en aide ? [Wahgan]


**Titre : Blind Date**

 **Fandom : Forever**

 **Genre : Humour, Amour. (HA!)**

 **Rating : K+**

 **Paring : Lucas/Henry**

 **Résumé : Lucas ne fera plus jamais confiance à ses amies. En tout cas, pas pour sa vie amoureuse. Il est à un rendez-vous avec un mec qui a probablement gagné le premier prix des trous du cul et... Il ne sait pas du tout comment s'en aller. Qui lui viendra en aide ? **

**Note 1 :** **Ceci est un cadeau pour tout ceux qui ont lu Sleeping Arrangement. Je me suis amusée à l'écrire et, comme pour la première fanfic, je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'elle vaut. N'hésitez pas à commenter. Gros bisou à Lau'Linsomniaque et Cybelia qui m'ont encouragée à publier.**

 **Notes 2 : Bonne lecture ** (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ :･ﾟ✧

 **Lucas**

« Ha oui, intéressant... » Sourit Lucas, tout en regardant la sortie avec envie.

Il était au pire rendez-vous de toute l'histoire du rendez-vous. Et vu que sa vie amoureuse était un désastre, ça en disait long. Cependant, d'habitude, c'était lui qui rendait les choses embarrassantes et il s'agissait plus de maladresse que d'un problème de compatibilité. Sauf que là... Clairement, il avait décroché le gros lot. Contrairement à ce que pensaient les gens du bureau, il avait des amis en dehors du travail. Claire et Isabelle en faisaient parti. Il avait connu Isabelle à l'Université où elle faisait des études de lettres et elle s'était inscrite à son groupe de cinéma car elle était une passionnée d'horreur. Elle lui avait ensuite présenté à sa sœur adoptive, Claire. Ça avait été un coup de foudre amical !

Elles étaient deux très bonnes amies à lui et il leur disait un peu tout. Tout comme le béguin qu'il avait pour une certaine personne inatteignable qui préférait les femmes et en particulier une vu la façon dont il regardait l'une de ses collègues (pas qu'il soit amer). Elles s'inquiétaient pour lui et Isabelle avait décidé d'organiser une Blind Date avec une connaissance à elle qui avait tenté d'avoir son numéro. Sauf que l'idiote aurait pu se renseigner un minimum avant de tenter de le mettre avec _ça_. Monsieur Je-suis-parfait et lui n'avaient absolument rien en commun et, bien qu'il ne soit pas désagréable à regarder. Loin de là ! Des cheveux noirs, des yeux bleus, musclés comme il faut... Isabelle n'avait au moins pas menti en disant qu'il était canon. Mais Lucas s'intéressait d'avantage à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur et vu le niveau de connerie de l'homme en face de lui, toute attirance qu'il aurait pu ressentir, avait fondu comme neige au soleil.

« Et ce n'est encore rien ! Il faut que je te parle de cette fois où j'ai réussi à racheter l'entreprise familiale des Rogers... » Continua Eric For-quelque chose (Lucas n'était même plus très sûr de son prénom, en réalité).

Un homme d'affaire. Un requin, en fait. Et fier, en plus. Plus Lucas en entendait et plus il était écœuré. Surtout que lui-même n'avait pas pu en placer une... et pourtant il était plutôt bavard ! Il avait l'habitude de parler presque tout seul pour se tenir compagnie. Il le faisait en particulier avec Henry qui était si frileux lorsqu'il s'agissait de partager des informations sur lui. Peut-être que Henry le trouvait aussi ennuyeux que ça ? Peut-être qu'il s'était rendu compte de son béguin pour lui ? Hum...

La serveuse arriva alors en souriant et Lucas la remercia du regard. N'importe quoi qui pourrait le distraire cinq minutes de son épouvantable rendez-vous ! Il était désespéré pour une interaction.

« Est-ce que ces messieurs ont choisi ?

-Bonjour Anna. » Dit Lucas, lisant son nom. « Qu'est-ce que vous me conseillez ? » Il avait choisi, mais il avait envie de parler.

Elle voulut lui répondre mais n'en eut pas le temps. « On prendra votre meilleur vin rouge et deux plats du jour. Et plus vite que la dernière fois, je n'ai pas envie de passer ma vie à attendre. La nourriture ici est passable mais le service laisse vraiment à désirer pour un restaurant de votre standing. Nous sommes ici depuis dix minutes et vous ne venez prendre la commande que maintenant ! » Critiqua Eric, venimeux.

« Je vous présente mes plus plates excuses, monsieur, ça ne se reproduira plus. »

Anna semblait mortifiée et Lucas avait la bouche ouverte. Il regarda la serveuse avec milles pardon dans les yeux. Il n'avait jamais été impoli avec les serveurs. En fait, il évitait toutes impolitesses. Il avait été éduqué mieux que ça. Si sa mère savait qu'il avait permis ça sans s'offusquer, elle lui donnerait une bonne paire de gifles. Il voulait se cacher sous la table.

Elle partit rapidement et Lucas se décida finalement à ouvrir la bouche, mais pas pour dire ce qu'il pensait réellement, non, il avait décidé de se comporter de manière civilisée, rentrer chez lui, engueuler Isabelle par téléphone et ne plus jamais revoir Eric.

« Je n'aime pas le vin rouge... » Dit-il le plus calmement possible mais sa voix laissait transparaître son agacement. « J'aurai préféré une bière. »

Et déjà, il n'appréciait vraiment pas que l'autre ait commandé pour lui, sans même lui demander si il avait des allergies. D'accord, le plat du jour était des raviolis aux épinards mais et alors ? Il y avait sûrement des gens allergiques aux épinards. Et il aurait très bien pu en faire partie. Heureusement, il aimait les raviolis aux épinards bien qu'il aurait vraiment préféré l'escalope à l'aubergine...

« De la bière ? » S'exclama Eric, choqué. « Jamais ! Le vin rouge est ce qui se marie le mieux avec les pâtes ! Non, tu vas voir, tu vas adorer. C'est seulement que tu ne l'as jamais convenablement essayé. »

Lucas sourit aimablement et n'ajouta rien. Isabelle lui devait au moins dix sorties cinémas pour réparer cet affront ! Il était en train de faire une liste de films à voir et, en fait, il avait changé d'avis. Il irait directement à l'appartement de cette dernière dès que son rendez-vous prendrait fin.

« Alors, Lucas ? Que fais-tu pour t'occuper ? »

Il fut surpris de l'ouverture. Il était autorisé à parler ? Il se mit un peu plus droit et toussa pour se donner une certaine contenance avant de réfléchir à quoi dire. Il ne cherchait pas vraiment à impressionner Eric alors il se contenta de la vérité.

« Oh... euh... J'adore les nouvelles graphiques et je suis un passionné de film d'horreurs et fantastique. Donc, je passe mon temps libre à ça. J'adore mon boulot, sinon, je suis assistant...

-Oui, oui... Je sais ce que tu fais. » Dit-il avec une grimace. « Et ce n'est pas le genre de conversation que nous voulons avoir à table, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je suppose... »

Oh quel bâtard ! Apparemment, il aimait contrôler la conversation et Lucas n'était autorisé à dire que ce que monsieur voulait entendre. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui ferait plaisir à cet enfant de putain !

Le jeune assistant légiste tenta de se calmer, Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il se soit embarqué là-dedans. Ce serait la première et dernière blind date de sa vie. Il recommença son petit jeu du silence interrompu par seulement quelques acclamations pour Monsieur Parfait qui avait visiblement besoin qu'on flatte son ego. Eric lui parla de ses goûts en matière de film (encore une fois, rien à voir avec les siens... Sérieusement ? Les films historique ou de drame ? _Ennuyeux_ _et triste_ ) et des livres qu'il avait lu. Il était en train de tenter de draguer un fan de nouvelles graphiques en parlant de Victor Hugo. C'était le genre de chose qui n'avait de charme que lorsque Henry le faisait...

Lucas se mit à sourire bêtement en arrêtant d'écouter un énième récit, cette fois sur Hemingway. Henry n'était pas beau comme Eric. Il était plus imparfait, avec un visage plus dur et les traits plus tirés. Ses cheveux bouclaient au-dessus de sa tête et lui donnait un air mal coiffé... Mais il était magnifique comme ça. Avec ses écharpes et son air sophistiqué, son accent chantant. Il avait ce petit sourire malicieux quand il s'apprêtait à faire ou dire quelque chose de particulièrement audacieux et ses yeux se mettaient à briller...

« … Et toi ? Quel est ton livre préféré ?

-Heu... Bah... » Se réveilla Lucas, tentant d'arrêter de penser à son patron. « Je... Je ne sais pas... Je suis en train de relire Harry Potter pour le moment et...

-Oh ! Voyons, c'est un livre pour enfants !

-Hu... »

Il le regarda presque avec désapprobation, et le jeune homme se sentit devenir tout petit. Il aurait peut-être dû répondre Bartimaeus ou Le Seigneur des Anneaux ?

La serveuse revint avec les plats, souriant de manière un peu forcée pour déposer le vin et servir les clients.

« C'est pas trop tôt ! » Attaqua tout de suite Eric.

Lucas murmura des excuses à Anna qui se concentra sur lui avec surprise avant de pointer Eric des yeux et de froncer les sourcils dans un célèbre geste pour _M_ _ais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ce type ?_ Lucas murmura un _Help me_ et elle dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Anna s'en alla, le laissant avec Monsieur Parfait et son ennui.

Son téléphone vibra et le nom de Claire s'afficha. Il fronça les sourcils avant d'envoyer un sourire d'excuse à Eric.

« Je réponds et...

-Voyons Lucas ! Nous sommes à table ! C'est un rendez-vous.

-Ou... Oui mais c'est Claire, elle s'inquiète sûrement. Je lui dis que tout se passe bien et je suis à toi.

-Hum... Voilà qui est intéressant. » Il lui envoya un sourire prédateur et Lucas sentit un frisson d'horreur lui parcourir l'échine.

Il l'ignora et prit son téléphone.

 _ **-Claire 19h24 :** Tout se passe bien ? ^^_

 _ **-Lucas 19h24 :** Non ! Dit à Isabelle que je vais la tuer è.é_

 _- **Claire 19h25 :** Quoi ? Pourquoi ?_

 _ **-Lucas 19h25 :** Parce que je suis avec monsieur connard de l'année._

 _ **-Claire 19h25 :** Sérieux ? Mais il avait l'air gentil et vraiment intéressé par toi._

 _ **-Lucas 19h25 :** Il s'intéresse tout seul. Il arrête pas de parler de lui et il est désagréable avec la serveuse. Il a commandé pour moi ! Préparez le chocolat chaud et un film d'humour pour ce soir parce que je vous jure que vous me devez ça._

 _ **-Claire 19h28 :** Isabelle a dit "Oh pardon bb d'amour ! Je te jure que je vais me faire pardonner :'("_

 _ **-Lucas 19h29 :** Ouais è.é ! Je dois y retourner, Monsieur Connard tape du pied et me regarde avec insistance._

 _ **-Claire 19h29 :** Bye x_x_

Il rangea son téléphone et leva la tête, soudainement, il sentit le pied de Eric lui caresser la cheville et il rougit tout en arrêtant tout mouvement.

« Tu sais, je te trouve vraiment mignon.

-Mer... merci. »

Il se raidit, il n'aimait pas trop la façon dont Eric le regardait, à nouveau ce sourire de prédateur.

« J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir...

-Ce... Ce soir ? » Bégaya Lucas. « Pourquoi ? » Sa voix venait de monter dans les octaves.

Eric ricana. « Voyons... Tu dois bien avoir une idée. »

Son pied remonta un peu. Lucas était rouge brique. Il avait du mal à réfléchir. Eric ne semblait pas être le genre d'hommes à prendre **non** pour une réponse.

« Je m'absente un moment, je reviens. »

Il lui sourit encore avant de se lever pour se diriger vers les toilettes et Lucas resta sur place, blanc comme un linge. Comment allait-il faire pour se débarrasser de lui ? Il n'allait tout de même pas le violer ! Que pourrait dire Lucas pour se débarrasser de lui ? Si il disait qu'il ne couchait pas le premier soir, il allait prendre ça pour une invitation et Eric savait où il habitait ! Et il allait insister pou un deuxième rendez-vous et...

« Lucas ? »

Il se raidit avant de se tourner très lentement. Il reconnaissait cette voix. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, par pitié non.

« Il me semblait bien que c'était toi. » Sourit l'homme en face de lui. « Comment vas-tu ? »

Il y eut un blanc et Lucas se retourna vers son verre avant de poser ses mains sur son front tout en se maudissant. Derrière lui, se trouvait Henry Morgan. Bien sûr !

« Surpris de me voir ? Je suis ici avec Abe, il voulait sortir. » Rigola gentiment son patron. Lucas se tourna légèrement et vit le septuagénaire qui lui faisait coucou. Il lui fit un sourire et rendit le mouvement. Il était foutu. « J'ai pensé que c'était toi et j'ai voulu te dire bonjour mais... je dérange peut-être ? Une nouvelle amie ?

-Heu... »

Henry se mit à côté de la table tout en guettant les environs comme si il allait pouvoir deviner avec qui Lucas était venu, et vu les pouvoirs de déduction du médecin, ce n'était pas exclu.

« Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous. »

Henry leva un sourcil, signifiant qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot.

« Tu as mis un costume, tu t'es parfumé légèrement et coiffé. Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant qu'il s'agit d'un premier rendez-vous, pas vrai ? Tu as également commandé du vin, probablement pour impressionner la personne avec toi car ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes ni dans tes goûts. » Il eut un sourire amusé. « Très bon choix cependant, si je puis me permettre.

-Je... Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça. » Soupira Lucas.

« Comment cela ? » Dit l'homme étonné.

« Heu... Que si j'avais pu commandé j'aurai pris une bière ?

-Elle est un peu autoritaire ?

-On peut dire ça. »

Il y eut un silence gêné où Lucas tenta de vérifier qu'Eric ne revenait toujours pas.

« Je ne vais pas gêner plus longtemps alors, je...

-Oui ! Je... Dites bonjour à Abe de ma part, au revoir Doc ! »

Lucas était en train de s'agiter, il ne voulait pas que Henry rencontre Eric. D'abord, parce que celui-ci était un connard, ensuite parce qu'il était un autre homme et que Lucas ne pouvait visiblement rien cacher à son patron et que celui-ci allait deviner qu'il aimait aussi les hommes. Le jeune brun était sorti du placard dans son cercle d'amis et familial mais Henry était parfois extrêmement vieux jeu et Lucas ne savait pas du tout quel serait son avis en ce qui concernait l'homosexualité et il avait peur de le découvrir.

Cependant, en levant la tête et en voyant le visage blessé de Henry, Lucas se mordit les lèvres. Il s'était peut-être montré un peu trop cassant.

« Ce n'est pas que j'ai honte de vous, boss...

-Non, je comprends, ça pourrait être gênant si je rencontrais ta petite-amie, je ne voulais pas m'imposer.

-Doc ! Je vous jure que si il y a quelqu'un que je ne veux pas présenter c'est le gars avec qui je suis aujourd'hui... »

Un nouveau blanc et Lucas se mordit la lèvre en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Seigneur, il allait tuer Isabelle et Claire qui l'avait encouragé à accepter le rendez-vous. Il baissa les yeux pour éviter le regard de Henry, refusant d'y voir le dégoût.

« Oh... heu... Je vois, ça se passe mal ? »

Lucas leva les yeux et vit que Henry était gêné, probablement à l'idée qu'il soit bisexuel mais il ne semblait pas dégoûté. Il soupira de soulagement.

« Oui, plutôt. Eric est un connard. »

Lucas se sentit presque offusqué de l'air rassuré de Henry.

« Pourquoi rester, alors ?

-On a des amis en commun, je ne veux pas me montrer impoli et provoquer des conflits.

-Bien... Mais si... »

Ils se firent soudainement interrompre, Eric s'assit à table tout en affichant un sourire carnassier et délibérément provocateur. Lucas se recroquevilla sur sa chaise, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'œil averti de Henry. Visiblement, cet homme faisait peur à Lucas et le médecin ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aise à l'idée de laisser son assistant en compagnie de ce goujat. Lucas méritait mieux que ça.

« Qui est ton ami, Lucas ? » Dit-il sans regarder le jeune homme mais sans se présenter directement à Henry, une technique d'intimidation qui fit grincer des dents aux légistes.

« C'est mon patron, le Docteur Henry Morgan. Excellent médecin, excellent légiste. Il travaille très souvent en étroite collaboration avec la police et c'est normal ! Il a des dons d'observation incroyable, il travaille comme un artiste. Sherlock Holmes serait jaloux. J'apprends vraiment avec le meilleur. »

Les louanges de Lucas firent sourire Henry. Le jeune homme tentait visiblement de lui donner du poids, apparemment, ce Eric avait réussi à briser la patience pourtant légendaire du garçon. Le brun ne sembla d'ailleurs pas apprécier les compliments car ses yeux se rétrécirent soudainement.

« Je suis Cédric Foster, le petit-ami de Lucas. Enchanté.

-De même. » Dit sèchement Henry. Il ne manquait vraiment pas de culot ! « Je vais rejoindre Abe, Lucas. Je te souhaite un bon dîner. Et n'oublie pas que j'aurai besoin des rapports au sujet des Jane Doe de Central Park. Bonne soirée, messieurs. »

Lucas regarda Henry s'éloigner avec de grands yeux amoureux. Il venait tout juste de lui donner un alibi pour ne pas passer la soirée avec l'homme. Le boulot ! Il sauta sur l'occasion.

« Mec, j'avais complètement oublié ces rapports ! Je ferai mieux de rentrer au plus vite. » Dit-il, un peu trop content.

« Ton patron a l'air d'être un trou du cul.

-Non ! » Le défendit directement Lucas. « Il est un peu bizarre et extravagant mais il est vraiment génial. »

Lucas se retint de dire qu'il était certainement le problème si Henry ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup. Après tout, Henry s'entendait avec tout le monde au boulot (même si il était particulièrement proche de Jo), il n'y avait que lui qui ne pouvait pas l'appeler par son prénom. Sans parler du fait que c'était toujours lui qui jouait le rôle de la victime. Il savait que Henry ne l'appréciait pas... ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être amoureux.

Les assiettes arrivèrent et Lucas se mit à manger. Au bout d'un moment, il tenta de goûter le vin mais dû se forcer à avaler sa gorgée. C'était âpre, et il n'aimait pas la façon dont ça lui grattait la gorge quand il avalait. Il reposa son verre avec une mine dégoûtée et prit une bouchée de raviolis pour faire passer le goût.

« Un problème ? » Fit une voix à côté de lui. Anna le regardait avec insistance.

« Non, c'est juste que...

-Oui ! Etes-vous sûr que vos raviolis sont frais ?

-Oui, tous nos produits sont...

-C'est sec, la pâte est trop dure. Je voudrais qu'on rapporte mon assiette en cuisine, c'est inacceptable. » Il la poussa avec une mine dégoûtée. « Et mon verre est vide, qu'attendiez-vous pour me le remplir ? »

Anna s'excusa avant de s'exécuter et Lucas se sentit soudainement très fatigué. Comment pouvait-on être aussi con ?

« Vous aussi, monsieur ? » Demanda Anna, presque au bord des larmes.

« Non ! Je vous jure que tout est parfait ! » Dit-il, excédé. « Je pourrais épouser mes raviolis, ils sont délicieux. Dites-le au chef, ce sont les meilleurs pâtes que je n'ai jamais mangé de ma vie et sa sauce est parfaite. J'en ai rarement mangé de meilleure. Si je ne devais manger que de la sauce bolognaise à la petite cuillère pour le restant de ma vie, si c'était celle-ci je serai heureux. Je voudrais juste un verre d'eau. Je n'aime pas le vin. Et le problème n'est pas celui-ci, c'est le vin en général mais mon compagnon de table ne m'a pas laissé le temps de m'exprimer. De plus... »

Lucas prit sa fourchette et coupa un bout de raviolis au jeune homme avant de le mettre dans sa bouche. Au bout d'un moment il regarda Anna.

« Ces raviolis sont parfaits. Emportez-les en cuisine si c'est ce que désiré Monsieur mais je peux vous assurer qu'ils sont parfaits. »

La serveuse resta, après ça, sans bouger et sans savoir quoi faire.

« Laissez ça là, s'il vous plait. C'est gentil à vous d'être venu prendre de nos nouvelles.

-Je vais aller chercher votre verre d'eau.

-Merci Anna. »

Voilà, Lucas avait éclaté. Sa patience s'était envolée. Ce mec n'avait aucun respect ? Et bien il refusait d'en avoir pour lui. Cependant, dès que Anna s'éloigna. Eric (ou Cédric, plutôt) éclata.

« Comment oses-tu ?

-Et toi ? Comment oses-tu lui parler comme ça ? Elle est serveuse, elle est là pour servir et s'assurer que tout se passe bien. Pas pour que tu passes tes nerfs. » S'énerva Lucas, les sourcils froncés.

« Tu devrais me remercier de m'intéresser à toi ! Tu crois que combien de gens voudraient de toi dans leur lit ? Tu te comportes comme un enfant, tu as des activités morbides... Tu gardes des rats chez toi !

-Pimprenelle et Bouddha sont des animaux très affectueux ! » Se défendit Lucas.

« Tu es bizarre, morbide et peu attirant. J'aurai pensé qu'avec tout ça, tu serais content à l'idée que quelqu'un veuille te baiser mais même pour ça tu ne vas pas sauter sur l'occasion ? Pas étonnant que personne ne veuille de toi. » Dit Cédric en haussant le ton.

Lucas sentit son cœur se serrer. Il savait tout ça. Il avait peu d'amis, et ce depuis toujours, il avait beau être sociable et tenter d'être agréable avec tout le monde, les gens l'évitaient. Et chaque fois qu'il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, cette personne finissait par le quitter sans aucune explication, personne ne pouvait le supporter à grandes doses. Il sentit les larmes lui monter et Cédric parut satisfait. N'y tenant plus, Lucas attrapa son verre et le jeta au visage du connard.

« Du moment que je ne te ressemble pas, je serais ravi de n'être que le gars bizarre et morbide du coin, connard ! » Furent ses derniers mots avant qu'il ne quitte le restaurant.

Dès qu'il fut dehors, sa vue se brouilla. Il se mit à marcher vers l'appartement d'Isabelle, bien décidé à aller pleurer sur l'épaule de quelqu'un. _Ce rendez-vous va te faire du bien_ qu'elles disaient. _Il a pas arrêté de demander ton téléphone et il est canon_ qu'elles disaient. _Il faut que tu te rendes compte que tu es très bien et que des gens s'intéressent à toi. Tu n'as pas besoin de ton patron_ qu'elles disaient.

Visiblement, on l'avait juste vu comme une cible facile qui donnerait volontiers son corps en échange d'un peu d'attention. Et peut-être que c'était vrai ? Finalement, si Cédric avait insisté, peut-être qu'à la fin de la soirée, il aurait cédé. Juste pour se sentir un peu aimé. Ça avait été le plan, à la base. Et c'est ce qui serait arrivé si le jeune homme avait été seulement un tout le petit peu plus...

« Lucas ! »

Henry le retint alors qu'il s'apprêtait à traverser, au rouge. Il n'y avait aucune voiture mais ça restait dangereux. Il s'essuya les yeux.

« Lucas, fais attention, tu aurais pu...

-Retournez dîner avec Abe, doc, je vais mieux.

-Abraham a décidé qu'il valait mieux commander et dîner à la maison... Certains clients rendaient l'atmosphère désagréable. »

Lucas renifla. Il avait visiblement gâcher le repas de plusieurs personnes. Il allait partir mais sursauta en sentant Henry lui caresser la joue.

« Voyons, tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ce que tu as fait, il méritait plus d'un verre un visage... Même si ce pauvre vin ne méritait probablement pas un tel traitement, je dois dire que je suis plutôt satisfait de voir son costume bon pour les ordures.

-J'espère qu'il était cher. » Rigola Lucas.

« Très.

-Tant mieux. »

Henry avait toujours sa main sur la joue de son assistant et ce dernier n'avait pas envie de bouger, pas tout de suite.

« Tu ne peux pas tenir compte de ce que cet imbécile a dit.

-Et pourquoi pas ? » Dit Lucas. « Il a pas tord sur moi...

-Comment peux-tu dire ça ? » Le sermonna Henry. « Tu es brillant, travailleur, honnête, serviable, poli... Tu as été gentil avec ce mufle lorsque beaucoup l'aurait giflé bien avant. Tu tentes toujours de voir le bien chez les gens, c'est une qualité admirable !

-Je suis juste un idiot, naïf et distrait.

-Lucas, c'est faux !

-Comment pouvez-vous me dire ça alors que vous êtes de son avis ?

-Je ne suis pas du tout...

-Bien sûr que si ! Vous refusez que je vous appelle par votre prénom, vous me parlez toujours mal et peu importe ce que je fais, ce n'est jamais assez bien... Et lorsque vous voulez vous mettre dans la peau d'un tueur, je joue toujours la victime et pour reprendre vos mots _il est plus facile pour moi de rentrer dans la tête d'un personnage qui est en train de te tuer_. S'il vous plait, laissez-moi partir.

-Je ne peux pas. »

Lucas sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues, ne parvenant plus à les retenir, il avait passé une soirée émotionnellement éprouvante et Henry ne faisait rien pour améliorer la situation.

« S'il vous plait... J'ai vraiment besoin de me...

-Je te fais confiance.

-de... pardon ?

-Je te fais confiance, j'aime parler avec toi et je te trouve intelligent. J'ai voulu établir une distance entre nous car je ne voulais pas qu'on soit trop proche car... Je te trouve charmant. Tu es mignon et amusant, tu cherches toujours mon approbation et à me satisfaire et je trouve ça gratifiant je... je ne voulais pas que ça bascule sur quelque chose de plus. Je ne me fais pas confiance pour ne pas ressentir quelque chose pour toi. Je ne te trouve ni bizarre, ni morbide... Plutôt drôle et charmant.

-Hu... » Lucas cligna des yeux avant de rigoler, les jambes tremblantes. « Peut-être qu'un médecin légiste n'est pas le mieux placé pour me dire que je ne suis pas morbide ?

-Peut-être... » Sourit Henry. « Viens dîner avec moi ? Comme un rendez-vous. Je ne supporte pas l'idée de te voir avec un autre abruti, tu mérites bien mieux qu'un imbécile qui te parle ainsi.

-Je... Mérite quelqu'un comme... vous ?

-Hum... »

Henry sembla gêné et détourna les yeux avant de tenter de s'expliquer.

« Je ne pensais pas à moi, pas vraiment. Juste à quelqu'un qui pourrait t'apprécier vraiment... Je ne suis peut-être pas idéal pour toi non plus... Mais une chose est sûre, c'est que je ne t'aurai jamais traiter de cette façon et...

-Taisez-vous, s'il vous plait, doc... Henry. C'est idiot mais... J'ai peut-être des sentiments pour vous et... Je ne peux pas accepter votre proposition. Je ne veux pas de votre pitié et...

-Ce n'est pas de la pitié, Lucas. C'est de l'intérêt. Un intérêt sincère pour une personne extraordinaire, que je trouve superbe. Cet homme a probablement dit ça car il était vexé dans son amour propre mais tu n'as rien du lot de consolation... Et j'ai, moi-même, possiblement, des sentiments pour toi. »

Lucas sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir et se fermer et sourit comme un déséquilibré avant de sauter sur Henry pour le serrer dans ses bras.

« Lucas ?

-Oh pardon. » Il se sépara de lui, gêné. « Votre espace personnel et...

-Idiot. »

Henry sourit avant de lui attraper le menton et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Lucas sourit tout en profitant. C'était bizarre, mais alors qu'il n'y avait qu'un bref contact, Lucas dut avouer que c'était l'un des meilleurs baisers de sa vie. Henry se sépara de lui un bref moment avant de fondre à nouveau sur ses lèvres pour un baiser plus longs, bouche entrouverte. Lucas avait toujours les yeux fermés lorsque Henry se recula.

« J'apprécierais beaucoup que nous continuions cette soirée chez moi...

-Je crois que moi aussi... Juste... »

Il se sépara de lui et prit son portable, envoyant un texto.

 _ **-Lucas 19h** **53** **:** Finalement je ne viens pas =) ma soirée s'est finie mieux que je ne le croyais._

 _ **-Claire 19h** **54** **:** Quoi ? C'est pas un connard finalement ?_

 _ **-Lucas 19h** **54** **:** Cédric si, mais j'ai rencontré quelqu'un en chemin._

 _ **-Claire 19h** **55** **:** Quoi ?! QUI?! LULU ! DE QUOI TU PARLES ?_

Le jeune homme ricana avant d'éteindre son téléphone, Henry haussa un sourcil.

« J'étais censé finir la soirée chez des amies qui se sentaient mal de m'avoir envoyé dans un rendez-vous aussi minable... Maintenant, je suis presque tenté de les remercier.

-Une autre fois. » Rit Henry, embrassant les lèvres de Lucas, heureux.

 **Henry**

« Abraham ! Je commence sincèrement à me mordre les doigts de t'avoir avouer ce qui me tourmentait... » S'agaça l'immortel, en regardant son reflet dans le miroir, lissant son veston.

« Papa, tu dois avouer que c'est quand même ridicule qu'à ton âge, tu aies si peur d'avouer tes sentiments.

-Et pourquoi pas, Abe ? Je te signale que Lucas n'a jamais signaler le moindre intérêt pour moi, de plus, vu ma... condition, il est difficile pour moi de commencer quoique ce soit. Et je n'ose ajouter le fait que nous soyons deux hommes et chaque fois que Lucas a parlé d'une relation antécédente, il était avec une femme.

-Et ? »

Abraham soupira et secoua la tête.

« Ce garçon est fou de toi. Il passe ton temps à te regarder et chaque fois qu'il est ici, il n'a que toi à la bouche. Je suis pratiquement sûr qu'il a un autel à ta gloire dans sa chambre.

-Tu deviens irrationnel et effrayant.

-Tu n'as qu'à lui dire, tu verras bien. De toute façon, même si il n'est pas intéressé, Lucas ne va pas se montrer cruel ou te dénigrer. Il va juste probablement se confondre en excuses... Peut-être t'éviter un peu et tout ira bien.

-Bien, je tâcherai de garder cela en tête. Maintenant, on y va ou pas ?

-Bah ! »

Abraham abandonna mais croisa les bras avec un air boudeur. Henry rigola un peu avant d'embrasser le front de son fils.

« C'est juste que je ne veux pas que tu vives comme un moine, papa. Depuis maman, tu n'as jamais... Tu ne t'es jamais laissé avoir ce genre de sentiments. C'est bien. Et puis, en plus, ça sera ta première fois avec un gars. Je veux dire, après deux cents ans, chaque première fois se fête ! » Plaisanta Abraham.

Il y eut un blanc, Henry regardait l'heure sur sa montre sans rien dire.

« Oh mon dieu ! Ce ne serait pas une première ? Qui ?!

-S'il te plait, Abe, c'était il y a très longtemps... Ta mère n'était même pas née. » Henry eut un sourire triste. « C'était au tout début des années 1900, il s'appelait James. Il était médecin, tout comme moi.

-Comment ça s'est fini ?

-Il est mort de la tuberculose. Je suis resté avec lui jusqu'à la fin. Enfin, c'est une vieille histoire.

-Mais encore douloureux, pas vrai ? »

Henry eut un petit sourire envers son fils. Toutes les personnes qu'il avait aimées puis perdues restaient dans son esprit comme une blessure. C'était pourtant le cycle de la vie, et c'est lui qui n'en faisait pas partie.

« Alors, tu veux aller au restaurant ou continuer à parler de ma vie amoureuse ?

-Tu as raison, allons-y ! On peut faire les deux. »

Ils se mirent à marcher vers un restaurant italien pas loin. Abe était d'humeur à sortir et à marcher, Henry avait donc proposé d'aller essayer la nourriture là-bas, la devanture l'avait attiré. Le père et le fils continuèrent à parler, Abe continuant à encourager l'homme qui l'avait élevé de tenter le coup.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le restaurant, on les prit tout de suite en charge et on les assit à l'une des meilleures tables. Henry regarda autour de lui, appréciant la décoration lorsque Abraham lui fit un coup de coude.

« C'est pas Lucas, là-bas ?

-Quoi ? »

Il se retourna et vit un jeune homme, de dos, qui ressemblait effectivement à Lucas.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Va le voir !

-Et bien, peut-être que ce n'est pas lui ?

-Je suis sûr que si ! Va voir. Si il est seul, invite-le.

-Il n'est probablement pas seul, il y a un deuxième verre en face de lui.

-Alors raison de plus pour aller le voir ! »

Au bout d'un combat de regard, Henry se leva, déposant la serviette sur son assiette avec un instant de rage.

« Juste pour que tu le saches, je désire prendre l'escalope à l'aubergine. »

Il s'en alla ensuite et s'avança lentement.

« Lucas ? » Hésita-t-il.

Le garçon en face de lui se raidit avant de se retourner lentement, il avait l'air légèrement paniqué et, peut-être, un peu blanc.

« Il me semblait bien que c'était toi. » Tenta de sourire Henry. « Comment vas-tu ? »

Lucas se retourna vers son verre en s'attrapant le visage, visiblement, il n'était pas ravi de le voir. Henry grimaça, il aurait dû savoir que c'était une mauvaise idée.

« Surpris de me voir ? Je suis ici avec Abe, il voulait sortir. » Rigola gentiment le patron, même si son rire lui parut bien faux. Lucas se tourna légèrement pour saluer l'antiquaire. « J'ai pensé que c'était toi et j'ai voulu te dire bonjour mais... je dérange peut-être ? Une nouvelle amie ?

-Heu... »

Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, Henry se mit à côté de la table pour guetter les environs. Visiblement, il avait raté sa chance et il voulait se torturer un peu plus en tentant de savoir contre qui.

« Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous. » Dit brusquement son assistant.

Henry sentit un de ses sourcils se lever, se demandant si Lucas ne se fichait pas un peu de lui. Il se décida de lui prouver patiemment qu'il n'était pas subitement devenu aveugle.

« Tu as mis un costume, tu t'es parfumé légèrement et coiffé. Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant qu'il s'agit d'un premier rendez-vous, pas vrai ? Tu as également commandé du vin, probablement pour impressionner la personne avec toi car ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes ni dans tes goûts. » Il se permit un sourire amusé. « Très bon choix cependant, si je puis me permettre.

-Je... Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça. » Soupira Lucas et il avait l'air tout à coup très fatigué.

« Comment cela ? » La question n'était pas tant pour la commande mais pour la façon dont Lucas avait baissé les épaules à ce sujet. Comme si le vin avait insulté ses comics.

« Heu... Que si j'avais pu commandé j'aurai pris une bière ?

-Elle est un peu autoritaire ?

-On peut dire ça. »

Il y eut un silence, Lucas semblait agité et épiait les environs avec la subtilité d'un éléphant de mer. Henry comprit le message : sa présence n'était pas souhaitée.

« Je ne vais pas gêner plus longtemps alors, je...

-Oui ! » Le coupa brusquement Lucas, comme soulagé. « Je... Dites bonjour à Abe de ma part, au revoir Doc ! »

Henry ne put empêcher son cœur de se serrer. Peu importe avec qui était Lucas, il ne désirait visiblement pas le présenter. Au moins, le message était clair. Cependant, son assistant se rétracta bien vite.

« Ce n'est pas que j'ai honte de vous, boss...

-Non, je comprends, ça pourrait être gênant si je rencontrais ta petite-amie, je ne voulais pas m'imposer.

-Doc ! Je vous jure que si il y a quelqu'un que je ne veux pas présenter c'est le gars avec qui je suis aujourd'hui... »

L'immortel s'empêcha de produire le moindre son de surprise. Il y avait deux informations capitales dans cette phrase. Premièrement, Lucas n'était visiblement pas opposé à la compagnie masculine et, ensuite...

« Oh... heu... Je vois, ça se passe mal ? » Tenta-t-il, timidement.

« Oui, plutôt. Eric est un connard. »

Henry s'empêcha de faire un geste de victoire et continua calmement. « Pourquoi rester, alors ?

-On a des amis en commun, je ne veux pas me montrer impoli et provoquer des conflits. »

Oh ! Lucas, toujours à se soucier des autres plutôt qu'à lui-même. En tout cas, c'était sa chance. Il allait demander à Lucas si il ne voulait pas dîner avec lui. Ça ne se faisait probablement pas, mais il voulait être une option dans l'esprit du jeune homme avant que celui-ci ne puisse aller à d'autres rendez-vous, possiblement moins désastreux.

« Bien... Mais si...

-Qui est ton ami, Lucas ? » Se fit-il brusquement couper par un homme qui venait de s'asseoir.

Apparemment, le dénommé Eric venait de s'asseoir et avait décidé de marquer son territoire en se montrant grossier. Il regardait Henry avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux. Se présentait-il ainsi à tout le monde ? Comme si le monde lui appartenait ? Henry connaissait ce genre de personnage, probablement un enfant de riche ne connaissant rien de la vie et se pensant meilleur que tout le monde. De toute façon, l'immortel avait l'irrésistible envie de le détester pour deux raisons : d'abord, il agissait comme si Lucas lui appartenait, ensuite, vu l'affaissement des épaules de ce dernier, il le rendait mal à l'aise.

« C'est mon patron, » commença Lucas, d'une voix légèrement irritée, « le Docteur Henry Morgan. Excellent médecin, excellent légiste. Il travaille très souvent en étroite collaboration avec la police et c'est normal ! Il a des dons d'observation incroyable, il travaille comme un artiste. Sherlock Holmes serait jaloux. J'apprends vraiment avec le meilleur. »

Henry sourit, à la fois à cause des compliments de Lucas mais aussi car l'homme se mit à grincer des dents. Ce goujat avait réussi à percer la patience légendaire de son assistant et, rien que pour ça, l'homme méritait d'être traité de connard.

« Je suis Cédric Foster, le petit-ami de Lucas. Enchanté.

-De même. » Dit sèchement Henry, amusé néanmoins que Lucas qui avait pourtant une excellente mémoire des noms et des visages n'ait pas retenu le prénom de ce dernier. « Je vais rejoindre Abe, Lucas. Je te souhaite un bon dîner. Et n'oublie pas que j'aurai besoin des rapports au sujet des Jane Doe de Central Park. Bonne soirée, messieurs. »

Il s'en alla. Ces rapports étaient, bien sûr, inexistants. Il avait juste donner un alibi à Lucas pour qu'il ne s'attarde pas, il ne voulait pas que celui-ci reste plus longtemps que nécessaire avec ce Foster. Lucas méritait quelqu'un qui le ferait se sentir aimé, qui lui montrerait sa valeur. Pas avec quelqu'un qui le rabaissait au point que sa personnalité cesse d'être. Il était brillant mais si peu sûr de lui. Henry se souvenait encore de sa mine décomposée, de sa lettre de démission en main lorsqu'il avait parlé à la journaliste au sujet de Gloria Carlyle. Tout ça car il faisait facilement confiance aux gens. L'immortel avait toujours été du genre à s'attacher à ce genre de personne, Abigail aussi voyait toujours le meilleur chez tout le monde.

« Alors ? » Demanda Abe, avide.

« Il est apparemment en plein rendez-vous.

-Quoi ? Avec ce demeuré ? » Demanda son fils.

« Oui et ça me dépasse.

-Il sort avec lui ? »

Abe se tourna à nouveau vers la table et fronça les sourcils.

« Ils n'ont pas l'air de s'entendre si bien que ça, tu es sûr que ce n'est pas son frère ?

-Certain. Peut-on emporter la nourriture et rentrer plutôt ?

-Oui, bien sûr... J'ai pris l'air, je suis content... Mais à mon avis, tu devrais inviter Lucas à nous rejoindre, ça a l'air de s'agiter... »

Henry, curieux, se retourna juste à temps pour voir Lucas prendre un morceau dans l'assiette de son prétendu petit-ami et assurer à la serveuse que c'était délicieux.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda Henry.

« Le beau gosse a été désagréable avec la serveuse, Lucas l'a défendue. Mais vu la tronche de la petite, je ne pense pas que c'était la première fois.

-Ce gars est un malappris... » Lui assura Henry, hochant la tête.

La serveuse partit et les deux hommes commencèrent à se disputer. Henry tenta de tendre l'oreille mais il n'en eut bientôt plus besoin car le ton commença à monter et bientôt, le reste des clients se tourna vers eux également.

« … et s'assurer que tout se passe bien. Pas pour que tu passes tes nerfs. » S'énerva Lucas, ce qui était assez rare.

« Tu devrais me remercier de m'intéresser à toi ! Tu crois que combien de gens voudraient de toi dans leur lit ? Tu te comportes comme un enfant, tu as des activités morbides... Tu gardes des rats chez toi !

-Pimprenelle et Bouddha sont des animaux très affectueux ! » Henry sourit. Lucas avait gardé les rats qu'il avait attrapé, n'ayant pas le cœur de s'en débarrasser.

« Tu es bizarre, morbide et peu attirant. J'aurai pensé qu'avec tout ça, tu serais content à l'idée que quelqu'un veuille te baiser mais même pour ça tu ne vas pas sauter sur l'occasion ? Pas étonnant que personne ne veuille de toi. » Dit Cédric en haussant le ton.

Henry voulut se lever pour intervenir, comment est-ce que cet imbécile osait-il parler ainsi ? Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de bouger que son assistant se leva et déversa le contenu de sa boisson sur lui.

« Du moment que je ne te ressemble pas, je serais ravi de n'être que le gars bizarre et morbide du coin, connard ! » Furent ses derniers mots avant qu'il ne quitte le restaurant.

Henry n'y tint plus et se leva, prenant satisfaction à voir l'homme pester en tentant de nettoyer son costume. Il était hors de lui.

« Comment osez-vous traiter Lucas ainsi ? Il est un meilleur homme que vous ne le serez jamais !

-Oh pitié ! » Dit Cédric. « Je... »

Henry ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir, qu'il envoya un coup sur son nez, pas assez fort pour le casser mais assez pour qu'il crie de douleur. Il partit, ensuite, en courant pour aller chercher Lucas. Il l'aperçut non loin, marchant rapidement sans regarder où il allait. Il le poursuivit un instant avant de lui attraper l'épaule pour le retenir.

« Lucas ! » Cria-t-il, il avait failli traverser au rouge et il faisait nuit et le trafic était volumineux, ce n'était pas prudent. « Lucas, fais attention, tu aurais pu...

-Retournez dîner avec Abe, doc, je vais mieux.

-Abraham a décidé qu'il valait mieux commander et dîner à la maison... Certains clients rendaient l'atmosphère désagréable. » Cracha Henry.

Soudainement, Lucas renifla. L'immortel se rendit compte que celui-ci était en train de pleurer et les mots de Cédric lui revinrent en mémoire, soudainement, il regrettait de ne pas lui avoir casser le nez. Henry se mit à lui caresser la joue pour tenter de le calmer. Parfois, il oubliait que Lucas était plus grand que lui, celui-ci se donnait parfois tellement de mal pour se faire plus petit, il devrait plutôt marcher avec le dos droit et le menton haut.

« Voyons, tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ce que tu as fait, il méritait plus d'un verre un visage... Même si ce pauvre vin ne méritait probablement pas un tel traitement, je dois dire que je suis plutôt satisfait de voir son costume bon pour les ordures.

-J'espère qu'il était cher. » Rigola Lucas.

« Très. » S'amusa le bicentaire.

« Tant mieux. »

Henry avait toujours sa main sur la joue de son assistant, continuant de le caresser. Il s'approcha doucement de lui. Il avait envie d'embrasser son assistant.

« Tu ne peux pas tenir compte de ce que cet imbécile a dit. » Murmura-t-il.

« Et pourquoi pas ? » Dit Lucas. « Il a pas tord sur moi...

-Comment peux-tu dire ça ? » S'indigna Henry. « Tu es brillant, travailleur, honnête, serviable, poli... Tu as été gentil avec ce mufle lorsque beaucoup l'aurait giflé bien avant. Tu tentes toujours de voir le bien chez les gens, c'est une qualité admirable !

-Je suis juste un idiot, naïf et distrait.

-Lucas, c'est faux !

-Comment pouvez-vous me dire ça alors que vous êtes de son avis ? » Henry se sentit comme giflé.

« Je ne suis pas du tout...

-Bien sûr que si ! Vous refusez que je vous appelle par votre prénom, vous me parlez toujours mal et peu importe ce que je fais, ce n'est jamais assez bien... Et lorsque vous voulez vous mettre dans la peau d'un tueur, je joue toujours la victime et pour reprendre vos mots _il est plus facile pour moi de rentrer dans la tête d'un personnage qui est en train de te tuer_. S'il vous plait, laissez-moi partir.

-Je ne peux pas. »

Les larmes du jeune homme se mirent à couler et Henry ne sut que faire pour le calmer. Tout ça, il l'avait fait pour repousser Lucas, pour ne pas s'attacher à lui. Il s'était dit qu'en maintenant une distance, il pourrait se protéger lui et protéger Lucas. Cependant, il avait tout de suite accepté Lucas en tant qu'assistant et faisait de son mieux pour tout lui apprendre car il voyait son potentiel et son enthousiasme, son envie d'apprendre.

« S'il vous plait... J'ai vraiment besoin de me...

-Je te fais confiance. » Lâcha Henry, soudainement.

« de... pardon ?

-Je te fais confiance, j'aime parler avec toi et je te trouve intelligent. J'ai voulu établir une distance entre nous car je ne voulais pas qu'on soit trop proche car... Je te trouve charmant. Tu es mignon et amusant, tu cherches toujours mon approbation et à me satisfaire et je trouve ça gratifiant je... je ne voulais pas que ça bascule sur quelque chose de plus. Je ne me fais pas confiance pour ne pas ressentir quelque chose pour toi. Je ne te trouve ni bizarre, ni morbide... Plutôt drôle et charmant.

-Hu... » Lucas se mit à rire. « Peut-être qu'un médecin légiste n'est pas le mieux placé pour me dire que je ne suis pas morbide ?

-Peut-être... » Sourit Henry. « Viens dîner avec moi ? Comme un rendez-vous. Je ne supporte pas l'idée de te voir avec un autre abruti, tu mérites bien mieux qu'un imbécile qui te parle ainsi. »

Il se mit à essuyer les larmes, ne se rendant même plus compte de ce qu'il disait.

« Je... Mérite quelqu'un comme... vous ? » Dit doucement le jeune homme.

-Hum... » Henry détourna les yeux. « Je ne pensais pas à moi, pas vraiment. Juste à quelqu'un qui pourrait t'apprécier vraiment... Je ne suis peut-être pas idéal pour toi non plus... Mais une chose est sûre, c'est que je ne t'aurai jamais traiter de cette façon et...

-Taisez-vous, s'il vous plait, doc... Henry. C'est idiot mais... J'ai peut-être des sentiments pour vous et... Je ne peux pas accepter votre proposition. Je ne veux pas de votre pitié et...

-Ce n'est pas de la pitié, Lucas. C'est de l'intérêt. Un intérêt sincère pour une personne extraordinaire, que je trouve superbe. Cet homme a probablement dit ça car il était vexé dans son amour propre mais tu n'as rien du lot de consolation... Et j'ai, moi-même, possiblement, des sentiments pour toi. »

Ils se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux et Lucas lui sauta dans les bras. Henry rigola, soulagé, lui caressant le dos et collant son visage dans son cou. Il se sentait cependant idiot, enlaçant un autre homme, en plein milieu d'une rue passante. Il voulut lui proposer de venir chez lui.

« Lucas ?

-Oh pardon. » Lucas se sépara de lui, intimidé. « Votre espace personnel et...

-Idiot. »

N'y tenant plus, Henry lui attrapa le menton et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils s'embrassèrent plusieurs fois, des baisers plus ou moins chastes mais toujours en souriant. Des baisers débordant de tendresse. L'immortel se sentit fondre, et il embrassa une dernière fois les lèvres du jeune homme avant de se séparer légèrement. Lucas avait toujours les yeux fermés et il était adorable et offert. Il sourit.

« J'apprécierais beaucoup que nous continuions cette soirée chez moi...

-Je crois que moi aussi... Juste... »

Lucas se sépara de lui et se mit à pianoter un moment sur ses touches et Henry n'osa pas l'interrompre. Il ne comprenait que très peu la technologie donc il le laissa faire. Il haussa néanmoins un sourcil lorsque Lucas se mit à rire seul avant d'éteindre son téléphone.

« J'étais censé finir la soirée chez des amies qui se sentaient mal de m'avoir envoyé dans un rendez-vous aussi minable... Maintenant, je suis presque tenté de les remercier.

-Une autre fois. » Rit Henry, embrassant les lèvres de Lucas, heureux.

 **Le Final**

Ils étaient tous les deux devant la télévision, sur le canapé, Abe était dans son fauteuil et ils avaient décidé de faire regarder Indiana Jones au bicentenaire. Abe avait récupérer la nourriture de Lucas que celui-ci mangeait tout en regardant l'escalope de Henry.

« Tu veux goûter ? » Proposa finalement Henry, remarquant son manège.

« Je peux ? » Dit-il en rougissant. « C'est juste que c'est ce que je voulais commander mais... » Il fit un geste de la main.

« Comment ça se fait que tu sortais avec cet imbécile ? » Demanda Abraham, roulant des yeux.

« Je ne le connaissais pas. » Se défendit-il. « C'était une Blind Date. Des amies pensaient me rendre service, du coup elles ont organisé ça. Apparemment, le gars était sympa avec elles et comme il était plutôt beau... Enfin... Ken a sûrement d'autres proies en vue donc...

-Ken ! » Ricana Abraham. « Excellent.

-Pourquoi ? » Demanda Henry.

« Ken ! Barbie et Ken ? Les poupées en plastique... C'était une blague. » Tenta d'expliquer Lucas, regardant son patron avec exaspération.

Henry n'y fit plus attention tandis que Abraham mettait le DVD en marche, heureux que Lucas ait réussi à convaincre son père de regarder un classique comme Indiana Jones. Peut-être que le jeune homme allait réussir à le moderniser un peu.

L'immortel coupa un bout de son escalope et dirigea sa fourchette vers Lucas qui ouvrit la bouche, les joues roses. Il avait raison, c'était une excellente idée et c'était délicieux. Il allait vraiment prendre ça, la prochaine fois.

« Tu veux goûter mes raviolis ? » Proposa timidement Lucas.

« Volontiers. »

Le jeune homme ne savait pas très bien si il devait tendre son assiette ou donner une bouchée à Henry comme celui-ci l'avait fait mais l'homme prit la décision pour lui et planta sa fourchette dans un ravioli pour en prendre un bout et le manger.

« Délicieux. » Commenta-t-il. « La nourriture est vraiment bonne là-bas... Comment est ta lasagne, Abe ?

-Très bonne. »

Il enclencha le film avant de s'asseoir, ne regardant pas vraiment son père, tentant de lui laisser un peu d'intimidé. Henry ne fit, de toute façon, rien de déplacé en sa présence. Il se pencha légèrement vers l'oreille du garçon, sa main se dirigeant vers ses cheveux pour les caresser.

« Détends-toi Lucas, tout va bien. Tu n'as pas à te forcer à quoique ce soit. Je respecterai toujours tes limites, d'accord ?

-C'est... C'est juste que vous... tu m'intimides un peu et... J'ai un peu peur de te faire fuir ?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. » Ricana-t-il, il n'y a rien que tu ne puisses faire qui me ferai fuir. »

Il lui embrassa la joue et retourna au film. Cependant, au bout de dix minutes, il était déjà en train de faire mille et un commentaires.

« Je ne comprends comment cette installation viellee de je ne sais combien d'années aurait pu encore fonctionner ! Comment est-ce que ça aurait pu ne serait-ce que fonctionner ? »

Il continuait encore, continuant sur la façon dont mouraient les gens, l'improbabilité de blessures mortelles...

« Oh ! Ça y est ! Je me souviens pourquoi je ne regarde pas de film avec toi ! » Finit par se lever Abraham, excédé. « Je vais aller lire un livre, seul. Bonne nuit à vous deux. »

Dès qu'il s'en fut aller, Henry prit un air contrit.

« Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas m'en...

-Nan ! Vous... T'excuses pas, Doc. Ça me fait rire. Regarde ! Cette scène est géniale. »

Ils regardèrent le premier Indiana Jones et, finalement, Henry dut admettre que c'était plutôt amusant, même si ça n'avait rien à voir avec son genre de film.

« Il se fait assez tard. » Finit par dire Henry. « Est-ce que... Tu veux dormir avec moi ?

-Oh... » Lucas rougit un peu et Henry le coupa tout de suite.

« Si tu préfères, je peux dormir sur le canapé, ça ne me dérange absolument pas.

-Non... C'est... Tu veux dormir avec moi ?

-Bien sûr. »

Henry s'installa sur ses genoux et se mit à l'embrasser avec un peu plus d'insistance qu'en rue. Bientôt, leurs langues s'entremêlèrent et Lucas poussa un gémissement des plus exquis. Henry ricana, caressant ses cheveux et puis descendant dans son cou.

« En fait, je serai ravi de dormir avec toi.

-Je vous préviens, j'ai tendance à parler en dormant et je maîtrise particulièrement bien la technique du koala, si vous avez du mal à vous débarrasser de moi, n'hésitez pas à me réveiller.

-Tu es adorable ? Tu le sais ? Et tutoie-moi.

-Ha... » Gémit Lucas au moment où Henry lui mordit l'épaule.

« Bien sûr, » rit Henry, « je suis un gentleman, je propose simplement que nous dormions, nous n'avons pas à faire plus... Avant même notre premier rendez-vous.

-Rendez-vous ? » Répéta Lucas, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Oui, rien que tous les deux. » Dit l'immortel embrassa la joue de son petit-ami.

« Je suis le gars le plus chanceux du monde.

-Je suis presque sûr que c'est moi. » Répondit Henry, touché.


End file.
